


Love and Marriage

by kei_rin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_rin/pseuds/kei_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds out his cousin Gawain also loves Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I think I want to marry you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in season one my original author notes are down at the end of the fic

"I’m going to marry Merlin when I grow up." Five year old Gawain announced to the table. 

Arthur choked on the wine he was drinking and started coughing. Looked down at his little cousin then up to where Merlin was standing at the side of the smaller dinning room. Merlin’s face was bright red, showing that he had heard what the little boy had said.

"Oh, really?" Uther asked seemingly undisturbed by this news or the fact that his son was choking across the table from him. 

"Yep." Gawain confirmed. "Morgana’s prettier but she doesn’t play in mud and Arthur’s my cousin." 

Arthur had stopped coughing by then and he could have sworn he heard Merlin snort in laughter at that.

"You might find when you grow up, that playing in the mud isn’t much of recommendation for ones wife." Uther commented.

"Really?" Gawain asked.

"Yes, really." Uther assured the boy.

"Oh. Well that might change things then." Gawain nodded seriously.

Arthur he was immensely glad to hear that.

~~~

Later that night in as Arthur and Merlin lay together in bed. Arthur was wrapped around Merlin, holding the other man to his chest. Neither was really sleeping.

"I can’t believe Gawain actually said that." Merlin finally brought it up.

"I can’t believe he’s fallen in love with you in less then a day." Arthur retorted.

"It wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t made me his nursemaid. Besides, he’s only five."

"That doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you in the way five olds love bright shiny objects."

"I always said I’m the brighter side of the coin."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Merlin turned around in Arthur’s arms and snuggled closer.

The air seemed heavier with things that weren’t being said. "You know I would -" Arthur started to say but Merlin hushed him.

"I know. We don’t have to talk about it."

Arthur kissed Merlin’s hair and stared out the open window. They didn’t have talk about but that didn’t change fact that he’d marry Merlin if he could. Even if he did play in the mud.


	2. And Sometime in the Future

Gawain had always loved Merlin. Okay not always but since he was five and that felt like always to a thirteen year old. But he’d never really got that Merlin only saw him as Arthur’s little cousin. Until now. 

It wasn’t anything that the two of them (Arthur and Merlin) did really; except it was and it put Gawain sulky and moody because nobody needed epiphanies like that at seven o’clock in the morning. He couldn’t even sulk in Merlin’s chambers like he’s use to because now he understands that Merlin’s just humoring him. So he did the next best and sulked in Bert’s chamber. More specifically in Berts bed. 

Bertilak de Hautdesert had his best friend ever since the other boy came to Camelot to train to be a knight. Bert put up with Gawain’s dark mood for only so long before he finally just came out and asked what was going on his friend’s brain. 

And so Gawain told him at length, “And you know what really not fair. It not like Arthur never let me forget that I said I was going to marry Merlin because he’d play in the mud with me. Why does he keep bringing it up if he’s going to marry Merlin?”

Bert shook his head. “Gawain you have got to be the daftest person in the world.”

“What-” Gawain started to say but Bert cut him of by cupping the back of his head and pulling the other boy forward and kissing him. 

“Merlin isn’t the only person here who would play in the mud with you.” Bert said.

“Oh” Gawain said articulately before kissing Bert again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Love and Marriage  
> Part: 1/1  
> Author: Kei_rin (aka Cay)  
> Fandom: Merlin (BBC)  
> Pairing: Arthur/Merlin  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: Est. Relationship. Not betaed other then my own read through.  
> Spoilers: None, future-fic (think 1 or 2 years after episode 4). Maybe a mini spoiler for episode 2 if you can spot it.   
> Summary: Arthur finds out his cousin Gawain also loves Merlin.  
> Disclaimer: I’m just playing with them. I’ll put them back I promise.  
> A/N: his is actually kinda in response to three things. One being sandrainthesun asked for Pairing: Merlin/Arthur - Max Rating: R - Prompt: Gawain in the MERLIN UN/CANON DRABBLE REQUEST MEME . It falls short of the max rating and I don't think it was what sandrainthesun was expecting but it's what I came up with. Two being tamingthemuse prompt: Claddagh. Which made me start thinking about marriage as drabble topic. And the third being the fact that I’ve been talking to my friends about Prop 8 on the California ballot and why people should vote no (basically in terms of Arthur and Merlin, if you want them to get married vote no on prop 8). Unfortunately this isn’t long enough for the tamingthemuse (only like 336 words) but I’m not going to expand it because I’m working on another really long Merlin fic and I want get back to working on that. I just wanted to put this up first because I'm going to be away from the computer for three days.


End file.
